In Pieces
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: A song-fic using the song 'In Pieces'. "Did you know unfaithful people are the worst?" "You look...sad." "I've got my reasons." One-sided Hibari x Tsuna, one-sided Gokudera x Tsuna, hinted Yamamoto x Hibari, hinted Haru x Gokudera.


Asuka: I don't really know what could have possessed me to write this. I guess because I woke up at seven and the first thing I did was listen to Linkin Park.

**Pairings:** One-sided 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna), one-sided 5927 (Gokudera x Tsuna), hinted 8018 (Yamamoto x Hibari) and hinted Haru x Gokudera.

**Song:** In Pieces by Linkin Park

**Disclaimer:** It's called _fan_fiction for a reason. I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay**_

Hibari walked into the disciplinary committees office. His office actually.

He expected no one to be there except...

"Hibari?" came a sleepy sounding voice.

He began removing his jacket and tossed aside his tonfas.

_**Your lips say that you love**_  
_**Your eyes say that you hate**_

As Hibari began trailing kisses down his neck Tsuna couldn't help but wonder; what was that look in Hibari's eyes a while ago?

"Herbivore." Hibari said to get Tsuna's attention.

"What is it?"

"Did you know that unfaithful people are the worst?" And although it was a question it sounded more like a statement.

Tsuna gave no response.

_'Gokudera-kun...'_

_**There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith**_

Namimori's anthem rang throughout the committees office. Hibari stopped what he was doing to answer his phone.

After a few minutes Hibari began getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"That's none of your concern, herbivore." Hibari stated as he walked away. "If I told you, you'd just bother me."

_**What you've built you laid to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take**_

As he was dressing Tsuna had noticed something on Hibari's neck. A hickey.

Tsuna knew he hadn't given it to him, it was always Hibari giving them to him.

_'Hibari...you...'_

_**So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces**_

Tsuna picked up his cell phone and dialed Hibari's number.

He picked up, sounding tired and panting. "Hello?"

In the background he could hear a familiar voice that reminded him of Yamamoto say "Hang up already. Unless you want me to..."

He heard Hibari moan.

Tsuna hung up, tears forming in his eyes.

_'Hibari...why?'_

_**And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets**_

The next day when Tsuna saw Hibari he went up to him.

"Hibari. Don't expect me to be at your office after school. Ever." Tsuna said in a somewhat angry tone.

Hibari only smiled. "I don't mind. I knew you'd find out."

"How did you know I knew? Why did you think I'd find out so easi-"

"After all, cheaters are some of the worst people. Wouldn't it take one to know one?" Hibari remarked. He walked away with a smirk on his face.

He felt like he could break down crying then and there.

Is this what Gokudera felt like?

_**Don't lie**_

_'Why did you lie?'_

_**You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone**_

"_Are you sure tenth?" Gokudera asked. (1)_

"_Yeah. But I already told you to call me by my name." Tsuna said with a pout._

"_Sorry, Sawada." Gokudera said._

"_My first name though!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_I couldn't. Your name is to important for me to say."_

_**You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone**_

"_Happy new year Gokudera!" Tsuna said as he hugged him._

"_You too, Sawada." Gokudera replied with a smile._

"_Use my first name, please?"_

_Gokudera noticed a hickey on Tsuna's neck. One he didn't leave._

_His smile disappeared._

"_I don't think I can."_

_**There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take**_

"_Sawada?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna came in._

"_Yes?"_

_He took note that his clothes were messy and his hair was a mess._

"_What happened?"_

"_Oh, this? Nothing I just had an uh intense work out." Tsuna said, a smile on his face._

_**So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces**_

_Gokudera stood up and walked over to Tsuna. He placed a hand on his cheek._

"_Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Tenth I..." he began but let his sentence trail off._

_**And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets**_

"_Tenth? I thought you were calling me by my name now?"_

"_May I ask then," he said in a sad tone "what does Hibari call you?"_

_Tsuna stood there in shock._

"_Wh-What do you mean?"_

_**Don't lie**_

_He removed his hand. "I'm sorry tenth. I can't do this anymore." He walked past Tsuna._

"_Gokudera-kun!"_

_Gokudera walked out, ignoring Tsuna's cries. He crashed into someone._

"_Sorry." he mumbled as he helped Haru up._

_She inspected him. "You look...sad."_

"_I've got my reasons." (2)_

_**So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces**_

Tsuna picked up his cell phone. Maybe if he apologized Gokudera would forgive him and come back.

He dialed Gokudera's number.

"Hello?" came a happy response.

Tsuna gulped. "G-Gokudera?"

"...Tenth? Is something wrong?" he asked.

_**And you, you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
**__**And regrets  
**_

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsuna said.

"...I am too tenth."

"For wha-"

He was cut off as he heard a girl that sounded like Haru say "Lets go on that ride!"

"For this, tenth." he responded.

Gokudera closed his phone and turned it off.

"Is something wrong Gokudera?" she asked.

He wore a happy smile. "No, nothing."

_**Don't lie**_

_**

* * *

**_Asuka: Huh...I suppose it's not that bad. Still sucks though. I made Tsuna a cheating whore. I made Yamamoto a mistress...kind of. I made Hibari a cold hearted cheater...well a cheater, he's already cold hearted. And in the end everyone but Tsuna appears to be happy.

Also _(1)_ all the way to _(2)_ is a flashback.

**Please review!! Every time you don't review I hit Yamamoto over the head with a baseball bat.**


End file.
